Island In the Sun
by Tempest Child
Summary: Bit and Leena are on an island together. My 2nd song fic! Fluffy & sappy! This is for DramerofDreams who liked the idea of the island! R&R!!!
1. Island in the Sun (Bit's POV)

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Jamie, Brad, Liger, Harry, Doc, the song Island In the Sun by Weezer (duh!) etc etc etc.  
  
Many thanks to all those who reviewed my last stories. You all have no idea how much I appreciate your comments. Thank you all so much. And my 2nd song fic, if you haven't heard of the song Island In the Sun by Weezer, I highly recommend you listen to it. It's very good.  
  
Dedication- To my good friends Joe and Kirby  
  
Pairing- Bit and Leena of course!  
  
Inspiration- I was just at the beach and I think this song would work well.  
  
Hehe, anyway, on with the story! Read and Review! It's fluffy, sappy and corny but I had fun writing it.  
  
Also, Bit's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Island In The Sun  
  
~Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip When you're on a holiday  
  
You can't find the words to say  
  
All the things that come to you  
  
And I wanna feel it too~  
  
I close my eyes for a minute, feeling the cool ocean breeze gently blowing against my skin. White gritty sand sinks beneath my bare feet with each step that takes me closer to the waves. It's the early morning. The sun has only been out for a short time but heat grows stronger with each passing moment. Seagulls cry out as they soar throughout the clear blue sky, searching the isolated shores for a meal. I slowly reach the water, taking my time to observe every detail of this peaceful part of the world. Cold salt-water washes pass my feet but the initial shock of it fades and I adjust to it. The waves withdraw, dragging sand along with it that tickles my skin. Rays of light shine straight at me, washing over me in a blanket of warmth. The scents of the ocean fill my nose. I inhale, breathing in deeply the fragrance of the sea. The smell of it is amazing. There's nothing quite like it on earth.  
  
Giving a grin, I turn to face you, only several feet away. Slender and graceful but stronger then steel, you stand there beside me, violet eyes staring off into the distance. Wind tossing locks of hair behind you. Your face calm and serene. After a second, you realize me staring. You break into a smile and turn back to gaze at the endless waters.  
  
The beach is beautiful.  
  
But still doesn't compare to you.  
  
  
  
~On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain~  
  
I see you up ahead, sticking your tongue out and making faces, trying to taunt me. Giving an evil grin, I take off at full speed to catch you. A smirk appears on your face as you run off, sand tossed into the air with each step you take. The breeze is stronger now and blows past us. The temperature is much hotter, the sand is almost on fire.  
  
But it doesn't matter. We're too focused on our little game to care.  
  
  
  
~Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
  
  
When you're on a golden sea  
  
You don't need no memory  
  
Just a place to call your own  
  
As we drift into the zone~  
  
I almost caught up to you. I can hear your giggles and laughter as I get closer. Not like your victory laughs after battles or after winning an argument. It's pure, full of life. I'm probably one of the few people who has heard of it. It's a hymn from the heavens. And I love it.  
  
But not as much as you.  
  
  
  
~On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain~  
  
Finally, you're in reaching distance. I've lost track of time. We've been running for a while. I guess we are both used to it from chasing each other for stealing all those donuts. Well, you were the one always chasing me, but still, we could probably run for hours like this. I'm right on your heels and you give a quick glance behind your back. A small shriek cries out and pick up the pace. But I'm faster. My arms circle around your waist and pull you towards me. Laughter erupts from both of us as you thrash around, flailing your feet, trying to break free from my grasp.  
  
But I still hold on to you.  
  
  
  
~We'll run away together  
  
We'll spend some time forever  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore~  
  
  
  
It's incredible how we've changed. We used to fight like little kids. Worst then little kids. Everyday there was something wrong. Even the simplest things would tick us off. Everything one of us said, the other had to make a comment and then both of us would be screaming at each other throughout the base. Wasting ammo on each other during battles whether they were for real or practice. And amazingly, my spine is still in working order after what you did to it. I don't care though. It doesn't bother me. Nothing you did bothers me. All those fights didn't push us away like everyone thought.  
  
They just brought us closer.  
  
  
  
~Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
  
  
On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain~  
  
I can't stop thinking about you. Your image fills my dreams at night and spins around in my head during the day. I bet if I tried, I wouldn't last ten seconds not seeing you in my mind. I have trouble eating sometimes because of you. Me, Bit Cloud have difficulties with eating habits? I was the reason we had to go grocery shopping four times a week. Well, you were too. We probably could have bought a new zoid with all that food money. I didn't get it at first. Why was I acting so weird? Was I sick? Did the desert air get to me? Was I becoming the next Harry Champ? I found out it wasn't any of those at all.  
  
It was just you.  
  
Only you.  
  
  
  
~We'll run away together  
  
We'll spend some time forever  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
  
  
Hip hip~  
  
The sun is setting now. Evening draws to an end. The waves are even calmer now then before. A brilliant display of red, orange and yellow colors mix together that makes the clouds and sky almost glow with radiance. The air is so warm, the wind has died down to a soft breeze. We're sitting under a palm tree, watching the sun slip away to make room for the moon. Your silky arms wrapped around waist, never wanting to let go. Head resting on my chest as you take quiet breaths. You're so warm. Softer than anything I have touched. The rise and falls of your breathing is the only movement from you. Smooth hair touches my neck and chin as I glance down at your sleeping form. Just looking at you is an indescribable feeling.  
  
Nothing can ruin this moment. No one can take this away from us. Our worries are completely drowned out. There's nothing to fear.  
  
Because we are lost in each other.  
  
And you know what? When I first joined the team, when my traveling had finally come to an end, it didn't just lead me to Liger.  
  
It led me to you.  
  
And I have never been happier in my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
~We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
No no  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
No no  
  
No no  
  
No no~  
  
  
  
Booyaka! I'm done and it only took one day of work! But of course it took a week of brainstorming. Yes, I am that dumb. Sorry everyone. Anyway please read and review! I want to know your opinion but please don't flame me!!! I'm already depressed enough!!!  
  
Alrighty, many thanks to all readers and reviewers!!! And to all you Bit and Leena fans!!! Bit and Leena forever!!!!!  
  
And please email me for story ideas for Bit and Leena! I'm running out of them!!! Thanks again everybody!! 


	2. Island in the Sun (Leena's POV)

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Island in the Sun etc etc etc..  
  
I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and especially 1234 who said I wasn't as dumb as I thought. Thanks 1234, I appreciate it. =)  
  
Also, this is for Casey who gave me the idea of writing this story from Leena's POV. Same song of course. Thank you Casey!!!  
  
On with the story! POV from Leena and fluffy, sappy and corny! You all have been warned! Don't like it, don't read! Simple as that!  
  
And by the way, how does Bit eat and drink with his feet??? Is that even possible? Please email me if you know the answer.  
  
Oh yes, one more thing. Bit and Leena forever!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Island In the Sun (Leena's POV)  
  
~Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
When you're on a holiday  
  
You can't find the words to say  
  
All the things that come to you  
  
And I wanna feel it too~  
  
I'm standing in waist deep water. It's clear, a calm blue. The water is cool, quite a relief from the scorching sand. My bare feet dig into wet sand. I've always loved the beach. It's so refreshing. So tranquil. My dad always said mom loved the ocean. I guess I inherited the same similarity from her. But I still I don't understand why dad doesn't share the same opinion. You said that he couldn't swim. Is that true? Oh well. Maybe that's why he dropped us off on this empty island. He told me that you and I should take some time off for a short vacation. There's no one here but us. We're all alone.  
  
But I don't mind at all.  
  
  
  
~On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain~  
  
I just stand there. Staring off into the distance. Watching seagulls fly back and forth. Wind pushing gentle waves towards the shore. The sun is bright, shining ahead of me. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. This all feels like a dream. It's too surreal, too amazing to be real. Sparking waters, soft breeze, perfect weather. I'm half expecting to wake up any minute, bury my head in blankets and continue this blissful life.  
  
But then I feel your hand holding mine tightly, showing that you'll never leave me, that'll whenever I turn, you'll always be by my side.  
  
And I don't need a pinch to know that I'm not dreaming.  
  
~Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
  
  
When you're on a golden sea  
  
You don't need no memory  
  
Just a place to call your own  
  
As we drift into the zone~  
  
  
  
Memories stir up from my mind. And I find myself grinning. Our food battles that would last for hours. Nearly killing each other over chocolate cookies and cupcakes with icing. Those were extremely delicious by the way. I forgive you though for everything. Well, maybe not everything. You definitely deserved some of it. When you messed up that order form and I was forced to go on a date with Harry, I'm sure that back braking was fair enough. Seeing me naked in the shower still infuriates me at times. Just what were you thinking anyway???  
  
  
  
~On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain~  
  
Still, despite every little confrontation we had, I was actually having fun. No one had ever aggravated me more then you. I guess I used you as a punching bag. I am sorry about that. It's not easy for me to admit defeat. Especially to someone like you. I did say I was sorry. Or tried to. I didn't know apologizes were so difficult.  
  
But after you saw my face, you just smiled and held me in your arms.  
  
And I was knew you had forgiven me.  
  
~We'll run away together  
  
We'll spend some time forever  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip  
  
Hip hip~  
  
Leon, even though he's a great brother to me, wasn't really someone I could bully. He's too mellow, way too mature. He knows me too well. But you were the opposite.  
  
You were arrogant, never listened to anyone and it was always Liger this, Liger that and blah, blah, blah. I thought I was going to go insane with all that invincible team talk. No matter what any of us said, you were too stubborn to pay attention to anyone else's opinion. You were convinced that Liger 0 was the ultimate zoid. It was so bad at times I tried to forget you. Tried to just ignore your talk like Brad. Or Jamie.  
  
And now, I know I can't.  
  
Because I can't stop thinking about you.  
  
  
  
  
  
~On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain~  
  
After a while I turn around, trying to find where you have gone. No longer are you standing side by side with me. But before I know it, I feel someone push me from behind. I lurch forward with a short cry as I splash into the salty water. I can hear laughter. Your laughter. I struggle standing up in the water but I trip on my own feet and fall down again. After an embarrassing moment, I am able to regain my footing and I glare at you with what I hope is an instant death threat. Water drips down my hair. Soaked clothes clings onto my body. Seeing that you are laughing even harder now, I clench my fists and growl. I must look like a wet cat to you. You double over, holding your stomach. You're face is a bright red, tears streaking down your face from the little prank that you just pulled on me.  
  
Before I even think, I lung forward, tackling your body with both arms. You don't even have time to cry out as we both hit the surface. Salt water stings my eyes but I ignore it. I'm too focused on teaching you that Leena Toros NEVER gets tricked like this without payback.  
  
  
  
~We'll run away together  
  
We'll spend some time forever  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
  
  
Hip hip~  
  
Our battle goes on forever. Neither of us able to run far in the water. But that doesn't stop me from trying. So we both just splash our way around, acting like a bunch of little school kids. Neither of us giving up.  
  
I never let you get away with something like this before, and I'm not going to start now.  
  
It's not that I'm angry anymore. I admit, being thrown in water without warning did make me a little annoyed. Now though, I'm just having too much enjoyment to care. This is just like our old arguments. Blinding, hasty action and then children's play.  
  
I'm laughing almost as loud as you are now. You might have the strength but I have the speed. I reach out for your shoulder to drag you down under when my feet trip over something. Must be a rock. I gasp, as I'm about to fall in again when instead of splashing into water you catch me instead, my body leaning against yours. Realizing what just happened, I find myself staring up at you, your hands clasped behind my back. Blond spiky hair drooping like a wet dog. Bright turquoise eyes looking down at me with admiration, kindness.  
  
And love.  
  
Wrapping my arms around your warm neck, I pull myself up, my nose slightly touching yours. You give a roguish grin just before I press my mouth against your warm lips for a kiss. I don't think there's any other feeling like this in the world. I'm completely lost in you. Nothing comes even close to comparison to something that is so simple but at the same time, unbelievably powerful. I'm eternally grateful for just being here with you. Our kiss continues and my original plan of revenge has been forgotten.  
  
And maybe just this once.  
  
I'll let you get away with it this time.  
  
  
  
~We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
No no  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
No no  
  
No no  
  
No no~  
  
  
  
Hehehe. I feel much better now. Writing stuff like this always cheers me up a great deal. Thank you all readers and reviewers! I hope you all like my work! I am trying my hardest to review everyone's stories as well.  
  
And this is for all you Bit and Leena fans out there!  
  
Bit and Leena Forever!!!  
  
And I apologize to all the other coupling fans. My insanity gets the best of me at times. *evil grin*  
  
Thanks again everyone!!!!!! 


End file.
